Nibelungenlied (test)
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: Siegfried, the descendant of a hero of the same name, should've known better than to expect that fate wouldn't find a way to reenact the legend of his ancestor. Thousands of years have passed but no matter how long it is, Brunhilde will never let him go.


**Life 1: The Legend of Siegfried and Brunhilde**

He had always been proud of his heritage.

Who wouldn't be when you are the descendant of the legendary hero Siegfried whose tale withstood the test of time, a prodigy in the use of swords, and possess a sacred gear that hosts the Dragon your ancestor slew. With all this in his possession, the young man who inherits his ancestor's name and legacy knew he is set for life.

Powerful, handsome, have a prestigious name, Siegfried was born under a very lucky star as most would say. It was said that he is the only one that can surpass his ancestor in strength among his bloodline. Some even say that he is his reincarnation.

Perhaps they are right in that regard. He could be the reincarnation of Siegfried himself. But it doesn't matter to him. Life is going smoothly in the Church once he became an exorcist at the tender age of 13. Being one of the best exorcist of his generation armed with a powerful legendary sword and a sacred gear containing the soul of Fafnir, Siegfried has nothing much to worry about.

But if they consider him a reincarnation of Siegfried, people should also remember what his story is about. They tend to remember how he lived as a great man and the slayer of the Dragon King Fafnir. But people tend to forget how Siegfried perish and the events that led to it.

Blue flame and thunder shot out from the magic circle made by the woman. The land had been reduced to mere wasteland as the long haired beauty incinerates everything in her sight with her magic trying to take down the young man. The two of them are flying over what was once a green forest. Their fight had devastated a large part of the land, if it could even be called a fight at all.

"Ghh, powerful, is this the power of a Valkyrie of Asgard?"

The silver haired young man barely managed to block another blast of blue thunder from the woman, a Valkyrie of Asgard, using his sacred gear. Golden Scale, his sacred gear, grants him greater strength and defense along with the ability to put up a shield barrier. It is really the only reason why he is still alive at all considering the power that the Valkyrie had shown.

It was just a simple mission to hunt stray devils in Northern Europe. Siegfried was dispatched to finish off the group of stray devils since he is quite close at the time. But suddenly out of nowhere a Valkyrie attacked him without any warning. The Valkyrie is a beautiful woman with very long silvery hair. She wore light armor covering only part of her arms and legs with no chestplate and wore a black sailor uniform. But when Siegfried saw her, he instinctively felt fear.

"Finally… finally, finally, finally, finally! After a long time and I finally find you again, my love."

The Valkyrie spoke in a soft tone with a sweet smile but despite the look of happiness on the woman's face, Siegfried can't feel anything other than fear running down his spine.

"Valkyrie, you have just assaulted a member of the Orthodox Church without any provocation! Does Asgard wish to declare war on us?! Explain yourself!"

Siegfried shouted while trying to control his breathing. He had been trying to survive the Valkyrie's assault for nearly half an hour and only now does he have time to breathe.

"You have forgotten me? Do you really not recognize me? It's just like that time. No, this time will be different. I will not let you go. Yes, maybe a fresh start is all we need. We are destined to be together. I have waited a long time for this and I shall not be denied!"

The Valkyrie floated down to ground level and face Siegfried. She dismiss her enormous spear as she walk calmly towards the exorcist with a smile that unnerves him. Siegfried's instinct told him to run as far away and as fast as possible.

[Sieg, I suggest you run now.]

'Fafnir?'

There is fear in Fafnir's voice when he spoke. It's quite rare to hear the dragon showing fear and that, more than anything, shows that the Valkyrie is dangerous. Siegfried ready his sword, Balmung, to engage the Valkyrie should she show continued sign of hostility.

'You usually would comment when we meet a beauty like this. What's with the sudden fear?'

Siegfried asked his dragon partner. Fafnir, for all intents and purposes, is a damn pervert. He would comment on any girls they come across, both allies and enemies, and would even sometimes urge Siegfried to flirt with them, even when they are enemies. For Fafnir to not say anything despite this Valkyrie being the most beautiful woman he had ever met really makes him think of Fafnir's earlier suggestion to run away.

[It's…]

"It's sad that you do not remember me but it's fine. We can always start again, my love."

The Valkyrie spoke to him once she's close enough. Siegfried narrowed his eyes at what she called him. Love? He had never met the woman before this and if he looks like her lover then why is she attacking him?

"My beloved Siegfried, after so long we can finally be reunited. Please, remember me, remember Brunhilde."

Ahh, so that's it. The moment he heard that name, it somehow clicks. The feeling of fear, Fafnir's warning, the familiarity, it all clicks in his mind. People tend to forgot the latter half of Siegfried's tale about how he perishes. The cause of it is standing right in front of him.

'She is… Brunhilde? As in, THAT Brunhilde?!'

[Brunhilde died burning herself alive on your ancestor's funeral pyre. This is either her descendant or reincarnation. It doesn't make any difference which she is since this one is just as crazy as the original!]

Fafnir told him. Siegfried looked her in the eyes and realized that the strange glint he saw in her eyes that caused him fear is what Fafnir told him, madness. This… this is not good. He has a crazy Valkyrie aiming for his life! Or maybe chastity but whichever it is, Brunhilde is still dangerous because she's willing to kill to get him.

[Be careful Sieg, whatever she is now, she is still very powerful! Original's reincarnation or not, she's a yandere!]

Siegfried would prefer it if Fafnir did not use that Japanese character archetype to describe her but the dragon is right. Brunhilde is dangerous and powerful, and now even more so because he is Siegfried.

"Sieg, will you come with me?"

She asked. She asked him with a sweet smile that would make anyone fall in love with her immediately but for Siegfried, he somehow feels like he's being put under a guillotine and should he answer with anything other than 'yes' then his life will be forfeit.

'Damn if I do, damn if I don't. Any idea on what I should do?'

Siegfried asked Fafnir while trying to think of a way that would not end with him dying.

[…I'm afraid there is no other choice than to go with her. You can't beat her with balance breaker and yandere are strong and tenacious. It's better if you allow her to ride you a few times and wait until she's tired and make a run for it. Look on the bright side! You would lose your virginity to a beautiful woman gufufu.]

Siegfried would prefer if Fafnir didn't add any perverted comment though he did blush a little since Brunhilde is a beautiful woman. It would've been perfect if not for the fact that she's Brunhilde and he's Siegfried and she's a yandere which means her 'love' would most likely ended up with him dead or dying.

'To hell with it!'

Instead of answering, Siegfried made a run for it and attempt to escape with all his strength. Brunhilde frowns slightly and raise her hand. A magic circle appeared for a powerful blasting spell. Siegfried Brace himself to block the spell.

As Brunhilde release her spell, a spear of thunder strike down the spell and another Valkyrie appear in front of Siegfried. This Valkyrie wore purple female battle armor and has long flowing blonde hair with a winged circlet on her head. She looks like a proper battle maiden unlike Brunhilde who wears minimal armor.

"Brunhilde, stop this at once!"

"Ara Waltraute, are you trying to get in between me and my love? How brave of you… and foolish."

The newly arrived Valkyrie, Waltraute, began to sweat as Brunhilde glare at her. She prepare herself for the inevitable clash which she knew she cannot win. Brunhilde is, after all, the strongest Valkyrie in Valhalla.

"If you really want to stand in my way… then perish!"

Brunhilde swung her spear with flaming explosion. Waltraute also swung her spear covered in lightning. Flame and lightning clashed and an explosion happened. Waltraute was pushed back by the sheer explosive might of Brunhilde's attack. The strongest Valkyrie is truly a fearsome opponent. Whereas Waltraute was pushed back by the force of her swing, Brunhilde stood perfectly fine.

Brunhilde move once again. She thrust her enormous spear that burst in flame. Waltraute prepare herself to block but Siegfried got in front of her and block Brunhilde's spear with his sacred gear. The three layers of shield barriers he put up was broken and Siegfried was forced to parry with his sword but thankfully the shields managed to lessen the force of the attack.

"You don't mind if I deal with this?"

Siegfried addressed Waltraute while never taking his eyes off Brunhilde.

"I appreciate the help but this is Norse business."

"No, it's my business too. You can say that this is fate working against me. I will need your help to get her away from me."

Waltraute sighs. She knew that the young boy won't walk away from this fight. In truth, she appreciates any help that she can get against the strongest Valkyrie who is not even serious yet but this is the Norse pantheon's business. The boy is an exorcist belonging to the Orthodox Church, it's not his fight. Though he claimed that it is his business and it is fate. Curious.

"Very well. I suppose I can't tell you to stay back. At least let me know the name of the person I'm fighting together with."

"My name is Siegfried, wielder of the Dragon Slayer Balmung. Now you know why it's my business."

Siegfried introduced himself. Waltraute's eyes widened as he look at the boy wielding the dragon-slaying sword. That makes sense. This really is his matter and Brunhilde's action makes a little more sense. Waltraute chuckled. To think that she is currently in the middle of Siegfried and Brunhilde's quarrel, it really won't end well.

"I see. My name is Waltraute, a Valkyrie of Asgard. It will be apleasure fighting with you, Siegfried."

The boy grinned. Dark aura began to surround Brunhilde when she saw Waltraute and Siegfried being friendly. The swordsman and lightning valkyrie ready their respective weapons as Brunhilde's aura manifest into blue flame as her smile shows sign of insanity.

The pair then charged at the mad Valkyrie.

* * *

 **So I was thinking about some plots for my other stories when I remembered about this one plot I had in mind for a long time. So we know in DxD that Siegfried appeared and got killed by Kiba in a short time. That's too lame for a legendary hero. So I thought about this story that incorporates Siegfried's legend. Well, I haven't actually read or saw the Nibellungenlied but I have read Volsunga Saga and Siegfried and Sigurd's legend is basically the same at its core. So I thought that what of Siegfried is the actual descendant and not the cause of some project and he has Fafnir as his sacred gear (I made up the basic form since Azazel's artificial Fafnir sacred gear doesn't have basic form and used only in balance breaker) and met a reincarnation/descendant of Brunhilde? This is just a test and I don't know if this will continue. If I get good opinion on this idea then I will continue this. Apart from Brunhilde, all the other Valkyrie sisters will appear and will eventually be part of Siegfried's harem if I make this into a full length story. And Siegfried will be affiliated with Grigori. This is just a prologue for now and a preview/test.**


End file.
